masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Enchant Road
| rarity = Uncommon | type = Instant Spell | casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Turns all Roads in a 5x5 tile area of the overland map into Enchanted Roads. All roads in the plane of Myrror are already enchanted by default, and do not benefit further from this spell. }} Enchant Road is an Uncommon Instant Spell belonging to the realm. It may only be cast on the overland map, and may me targeted at any tile. Any Road in a 5x5 tile area centered on the target tile is immediately turned into an Enchanted Road. Movement along such roads costs 0 Movement Points to (almost) all units (friendly or otherwise). The effect is permanent and may not be undone. The spell runs its course instantly, and requires no additional Upkeep Cost. Effects Enchant Road turns all roads in a 5x5 area of the overland map into Enchanted Roads, making travel along them instantaneous for almost all units. Enchanted Roads Enchant Road may be cast on any visible overland map tile. That tile becomes the center of a 5x5 area affected by the spell. Each tile in this area that already contains a Road will now contain an Enchanted Road instead. Enchanted Roads have a movement cost of 0 for most units. This means that a unit or army stack entering an Enchanted Road tile does not spend any Movement Points on doing so. As long as the unit continues moving from one Enchanted Road tile to the next, it can keep moving indefinitely - wasting no Movement Points at all. This allows units to cross vast distances freely over the course of a single turn. Non-Corporeal units do not benefit from Enchanted Roads. They move at a cost of 0.5 Movement Points per tile regardless of what that tile contains. However, if they are stacked in an army with any Corporeal units, the entire army may still move along Enchanted Roads at 0 points per tile. Note that tiles already containing an Enchanted Road are not affected at all. This means that this spell has no application on the plane of Myrror, where all Roads are enchanted by default. The spell does not turn them back into normal Roads, nor affects them in any way. Usage Enchant Road may only be cast on the overland map. It must be targeted at a visible tile. Each tile within a 5x5 square area centered on the target will be affected by Enchant Road. The spell has a base Casting Cost of . If the targeted area contains no Normal Roads, then nothing occurs and the Casting Cost of Enchant Road is entirely wasted. Once the spell is targeted and cast, a large ripple will radiate out of the targeted tile. Immediately after this animation is completed, any affected Roads will begin to glow with yellowish energy, indicating that they are now Enchanted. The spell runs its entire effect instantly. Any Enchanted Roads will remain enchanted permanently, and may not be disenchanted with spells. Their magical nature is now inherent, and may not be dispelled. Therefore, Enchant Road has no Upkeep Cost, as it is not required for maintaining the magic on these roads. In fact, the spell does not continue to exist in any way after being cast. Acquisition As an Uncommon spell, Enchant Road may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least one Spellbook. However, its availability during the game is almost never guaranteed. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards who possess at least Spellbooks, or Wizards with Spellbooks who did not select Enchant Road as a guaranteed spell, will be able to Research this spell at some point during their campaign. Wizards with fewer than Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research it. The chance for this spell to appear increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. Enchant Road has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbook, the Enchant Road spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Enchant Road is extremely valuable for any empire based in the plane of Arcanus, where normal roads allow fast travel but not nearly as fast as Enchanted Roads. Enchanting a road between two towns can allow units in either town to instantly move between them, thus allowing the casting wizard to use fewer units to defend both towns by instantly moving them from one to the other as necessary. Some Wizards may want to enchant all roads throughout their entire empire like this. That would allow units from one side of the empire to respond to threats on the far side within a single turn! Enchanted Roads also reduce the need to move one's production centers closer to a war zone: units may be produced at one end of the empire and sent instantly to the other end, as long as all roads in between are enchanted. Empires based mainly or completely in the plane of Myrror have little or no use for this spell: any roads constructed in Myrror are already enchanted by default. Note of course that any unit may make use of an Enchanted Road. Therefore, enemies that manage to reach an enchanted section of road belonging to another empire may move across it as quickly as any other unit - potentially attacking any armies or Towns connected to such roads in an instant! It may be prudent to place strong stacks at critical junctions along these roads to prevent enemy units from abusing them. This might even be better than placing stacks in each Town connected to the road. Category:Instant Spells Category:Sorcery Category:Unit Movement